Network with multiple edge devices or access points typically require that all clients be authenticated using a central authentication server. The authentication server thus becomes a bottleneck in the network through which all authenticated traffic must flow. Moreover, when a client moves from one access point or edge device to another, the client must be re-authenticated by the authentication server to establish connectivity to the core network again. The process of being re-authenticated consumes time, disrupts client connectivity, may result in loss of data, and is unnecessary where the client is merely moving between secure nodes in a private network, for example.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for securely distributing authentication information of a client between participating edge devices or access points, reduce the need to access the authentication server, and reduce time and effort to repeatedly re-authenticate clients that move within a network between different edge devices and or access points.